the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
General Dedrich
General Dedrich is T.C.'s father, who is a soldier of the Europian Army and the General of The Trolley Fighters. Backstory At first, General Dedrich would bond with T.C. 24/7 and teach him how to be strong and smart. Then before WWI began, he signed up to join the European Army and requested to start his on Squadron after his extreme amount of training. But then when the Germans bombed his hometown, his wife was killed in the bombing. Leading him to send T.C. to Cartoon World to be put under the authority of his brother Marshall P.F. knowing it was too dangerous for T.C. to remain in their home town during the war. WWI Soon enough, Dedrich got some members to join his squadron. He trained ever one of the engines he received. Then soon his new members received their weapons he designed then they set off for the war. They sent off for France and made their own trenches for fighting. Then when the Germans came forth, they drew fire and took out 2000 soldiers that day. Then one day, when a tank squadron came into their territory, General Dedrich and his colleagues took them all out with their rocket launcher and bomb deployers. After the first World War ended, Dedrich and his squadron earned the golden star, and named their squadron "The Trolley Fighters." WWII Soon, before the Second World War began, Hitler and his army took down France. When General Dedrich got news of this, he and The Trolley Fighters set off for Britain. When Hitler's army began to attack Britain, General Dedrich led his squadron into the army and took out the pecks of the army entering. Then when the German bombers began flying above Britain, the Trolley Fighters began sending them down with their rocket launchers. Then General Dedrich and the Trolley Fighters set off for Berlin to spy on Hitler and his army to find out what they were up to, after receiving the virtual information, they sent it to the British Army and the Soviet Union. Then after the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, the Trolley Fighters headed straight for Japan. When they arrived, they began to disable the Japanese army's aircraft carriers and blew up all the bombers prepared to attack. The Trolley Fighters then joined the Battle of Coral Sea and they helped fight the Japanese and managed to destroy the peck of the army. Then they help transport the bomb to the allies to drop on Japan. When the Japanese surrendered, the Trolley Fighters received a lot of medals for their help during WWII. Korean War Vietnam War The Cold War O'Diesel's first plot Bio Now, General Dedrich is on the stand for his son should there be a time for when things get extremely out of hand. During the time of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, he and Mr. Great White heard the Nazis had plans to obtain the Holy Grail. Not wanting the genocidal murderers to get their hands on an ancient and Holy artifact, they both set off to confront the army in charge of the operation. Unfortunately, they were caught and had no choice but to surrender. But then when the Nazis found out that Dedrich and Mr. Great White's sons were with Indiana Jones they decided to use the 2 as bait to make them surrender. When Jones' group arrived to rescue Henry Jones Sr., they were caught too when Elsa revealed to be a double agent. Upon seeing their respective family, T.C., Sharky, Mako, Dedrich, and Great White all called out to their respective family member as Pinkie then said her own name just to be random. When the group was left in the castle, to wait for their fate. Great White then asked one of the troops for a light on his cigar, as he thought it was a good time to have a last smoke before they went. After the Nazi Soldiers left, Dedrich revealed to the team the letters T.C. had sent him about them and even started addressing them by codenames. Personality He is one of the veterans of WWI, WWII, and the Cold War. He is a very strict general and is very experienced at getting his colleagues and his squadron: "The Trolley Fighters" to do the task given and won't easily give up. And throughout the series, he shows to be very merciful and honorable. But he keeps strict in his line of duty. Being a soldier, he has a habit of addressing many of his new acquaintances, by codenames he comes up with. In the toughest situations, Dedrich tries to refrain from panicking, knowing it will not help in his line of duty. Most of the time he rarely loses his straight look on things and only leaves the time of mourning or sadness for when appropriate. Dedrich also cares deeply for T.C., (since he lost his wife, T.C. is all that he has left to remember her by) and he is willing to help out his son in tough situations (especially if said situation involves Bradey O'Diesel). Dedrich is also very caring for Hugs as well since she loves his son. In fact, he considers Hugs the daughter he never had. Dedrich also gets along well with Hugs' own father and siblings. (as they both lost their Mother/Wife). Dedrich's selflessness is beyond compare as he will lay down his life in the name of duty and the freedom of the World. What's more, being a soldier, Dedrich has many connects to some of his closest squadrons he served with during the wars. Physical Appearance Like T.C. and Marshall P.F., Dedrich is a steam trolley himself. But he has a completely different appearance compared to them. Where his connecting rods on his drive wheels are different styles. Skills and Abilities Marksmanship: Physical Training: Martial Arts: Swordsmanship: Strategics: Weapons and Equipment When he first became a General he designed his custom machine guns called "Zaner Printers" to fire .303 rounds at a fast rate similar to how a sub-machine gun would. He even designed his bomb deployers to deploy a custom bomb that hovers/race on little wheels to a group of targets and blow up after a short amount of time. And he chose Gatling guns for a secondary gun so he can take out an entire army of people in a fast amount of time. And to take out tanks, enemy trains, and planes he chooses a special rocket launcher to mount on his roof. Trivia *General Dedrich will make his appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *General Dedrich will then guest star in *In a running gag, General Dedrich often refers some of the characters to certain names: Armor-Captain, Percy-Lieutenant saddle tank, Cadance-Cadanza, Pinkie-Poofy Mane,. Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trains Category:Trolley Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Engines Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Stuingtion's OC Engines Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Widowed characters Category:Brothers Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Soldiers Category:Generals Category:The Trolley Fighters Category:Strategists Category:Straight-Man Category:Intelligent characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Determined Characters Category:Failure-Intolerent Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Wise Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Fearless Characters Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Rocketeers Category:Bombers Category:Veterans Category:WWI Veterans Category:WWII Veterans Category:Korean War Veterans Category:Cold War Veterans Category:Vietnam Veterens